Fantasy fulfilled?
by candy-belle
Summary: Are Evan and John finally going to get their shared fantasy or will something stop them? Slash fic with Evan and John, featuring angst, smut,  flirting and a rather drunk John at the start of the fic


**Title**: Fantasy fulfilled? part b  
**Rating:** 18  
**Summary: **Are Evan and John finally going to get their shared fantasy or will something stop them?.  
**Featuring: **Evan, John, mention of Randy/Cody  
**Warning:** Angst, smut, flirting and a rather drunk John at the start of the fic  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** This is another bunny set in my John/Evan verse, it follows on from events in **A Quiet Explostion** and **A secretly shared fantasy.**.As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x o x o x o x o

"I said no!"

John stumbled back, gasping with surprise at the force of the shove from Evan. Just managing to catch himself he blinked at the smaller man, his face crumpling with the realisation that his advances had just been refused.

"I'm sorry," added Evan feeling slightly bad for having over reacted quite as much as he did to John's drunken proposition.

John didn't say anything but then he didn't really have to. His face showed exactly what he was feeling.

"Why?" demanded John his words slurring together, "What's wrong me? Don't you want to fuck me?"

"Because I don't fuck around with my friends," replied Evan softly. He knew John was drunk and he knew too the big man wasn't really thinking about what he was doing or saying. He stepped closer adding, "John..." he gave a sad chuckle confessing, "I'm not saying no I'm just saying not now."

"But I want you now!" mewed John drunkenly reaching out to caress Evan's face. His large hand cupping the side of Evan's face, "I really want you. I want to...to come apart under you the way you described and ..." he leant in pressing his lips to Evan trying to communicate through the slightly fumbled kiss what he was really feeling.

Evan let the kiss continue, then slowly, almost reluctantly, he pulled back. Closing his eyes a moment he couldn't stop himself licking his lips drawing in the last fragments of John's lingering kiss.

"I want it too," confided Evan sadly, slowly pulling John's hand away from his face. He held John's hand between his, smiling at the size difference before looking up and sighing again. The expression on John's face was heart breaking and Evan knew if he'd had another few beers or another few shots they probably wouldn't have been having this conversion they would have been out the back fucking and, in Evan's option, throwing away their friendship.

Stepping back out of John's reach he murmured softly, "I really want it but I can't, not like this..." He turned to walk away pausing to glanced over his shoulder adding regretfully, "If I ever do get the honour of having you in my bed I want both of us to remember it and right now that isn't likely to happen. Besides which I don't want it to be a meaningless moment I want it to..." he didn't finish his sentence he just turned and headed back into the party leaving John alone in the deserted hallway.

x o x o x o x o

"You okay?"

John looked up from where he was slumped on the floor. Tears had dried on his face and as Randy crouched down beside him John shook his head slurring, "He said no."

Randy looked at him a moment then as he realised what John meant he swore hissing, "What the...what the hell did you do?"

John sniffed loudly, the blue eyes sparkling obscenely brightly as fresh tears shimmered on his lashes. Without looking up at Randy he mumbled something faintly.

"Tell me what you did!" growled Randy

"I tried to kiss him," mumbled John, "And ...and I asked him to fuck me..."

Randy bowed his head swearing loudly as he did. Without thinking he lashed out, smacking John right across his chest causing the older man to yelp and glower at him.

Getting to his feet Randy gave John a long hard stare before fishing his phone out of his pocket. Without looking he dialled the all too familiar number waited a moment then as a voice answered he rumbled, "Baby do me a favour, go find Evan check he's okay and stay with him."

Snapping the phone shut Randy turned and glowering at John he nudged his best friend with his foot snapping, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Why?" demanded John his depression turning to drunken anger, "You've spent the last few months telling to tell him how I feel and now when I do tell him you get all snarly at me..." 

"But you didn't tell him!" growled Randy, "You propositioned him while drunk! You have probably screwed any chance you ever had with..." he was stopped mid growl by his phone ringing. Ripping it out of his pocket, he snarled, "Baby this isn't a good...what? What the hell do you mean he's gone? Gone where?"

There was a moment's pause as he obviously listened to the voice on the other end of the line. After a few seconds he swore, loudly. Running a hand over his shorn head he drew in a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Locking eyes with his best friends, he rumbled into the phone, "Well I guess he's not too upset then...Baby I'll see you in a moment. I'm goanna get John to bed then I'll come back to you."

Lowering the phone he looked at John with an almost apologetic look. Reaching down he hauled John to his feet murmuring, "Come on Big Guy, up you get."

"Where's Evan?" asked John his voice thick with alcohol.

The fact Randy didn't answer him made John actually whimper. Clutching at Randy's shirt, he demanded, "Tell me! Where is he? Where is he?"

"He's gone," sighed Randy leaning John against the wall as they waited for the elevator, "He ummmm he..."

"He what?" demanded John glaring at Randy

"He left with a guy," growled Randy levering John into the elevator.

John stared at him then turning his face away he murmured brokenly, "See. No one ever wants me..."

Randy closed his eyes. They'd have this conversation too many times over the years and every time it he felt the same the slow sense of guilt rising, knowing he said no all those years ago. But while he might regret never having known John as a lover he never once regretted keeping his friendship intact with the man he cared more about that anyone else in the world.

Leaning in he rested his forehead against John's and whispered softly, "Johnny, if I know Evan I doubt very much that he actually said no to you." He turned John's face towards him and staring into the blue eyes he knew so well he added, "I bet he said not now."

There was a moments silence then John whispered, "How did you..."

"Because I know what he feels about you, and I know Evan," he gave a sad smile and sighed, "He's a proud little sod sometimes. If he thought you only wanted drunken sex he'd never say yes." He pulled back giving John some space adding softly, "But if you can prove to him that you want him when you're both sober then maybe, just maybe..." he let his voice faded into a soft almost mocking chuckle.

Shaking his head he caught John as the older man started to sway dangerously and manoeuvring him out of the lift and along the corridor he walked him to the single room John was occupying. As he opened the door and pushed John in the rumbled knowingly, "You should try talking to him in the morning, Johnny. Don't let this thing fester between you..." as John looked at him with sad alcohol soaked eyes Randy added softly, "Please, don't screw this up."

x o x o x o x o

By the time John staggered down stairs the next day most of the roster had gone off on media duties or were sightseeing, however there was one figure sitting in the hotel cafe that made him stop dead in his tracks. Evan was sitting at a table all alone nursing what looked like a strong black coffee. He had dark glasses on shielding his eyes and John found his breath catching in his throat as he looked at the lonely figure. For a moment anger flared in him – anger that while Evan had said no to him he'd happily picked up another guy and taken him back to his room. But then even as his fists balled he remembered what Evan had said, he remembered the soft words Evan had whispered to him – _"I don't fuck with friends"_ and the anger melted away, leaving him feeling slightly embarrassed for the way he'd acted the previous night.

But before he could decide what to do Evan looked up and lowering the dark glasses - just enough that John caught a glimpse of the soft brown eyes hidden underneath - and stared straight at him. For a moment John froze then forcing himself to smile he gave a cheerful wave and headed towards Evan's table calling, "Morning! How you doin'?"

Evan regarded him a moment then as John sat down opposite him, he lowered his glasses completely, smiled and confessed sheepishly, "I'm nursing one hell of a head ache but I'm okay. How about you?" he asked winking teasingly, "How's your head?"

"Throbbing, loudly!" confessed John chuckling as Evan grinned at him. Giving his order to the waitress John leant back in his seat and asked nervously, "You all alone?"

"Yeah," replied Evan sipping his coffee, "Just me."

"What happened to your companion from last night?" asked John without thinking.

Evan took a long sip before replying flatly, "He left as soon as I fucked him."

"Shit Evan...Why?"

"I threw him out," finished Evan staring at John, the normally happy face surprisingly hard.

"You...you threw...why?"

"I don't like strangers staying in my bed," explained Evan tensing visibly, "It's different if it's someone I know and care about but when it's a casual fuck, as soon as it's done I want them gone."

John swallowed hard. He'd never imagined Evan could be quite so cool about sex but then he reasoned he'd be wrong about a lot of things where Evan was concerned.

"You seem surprised," murmured Evan darkly.

"Well kind of," admitted John squirming slightly at the look Evan was giving him, "I'm just surprised to hear that you..."

"Jesus!" barked Evan angrily, "If I was anyone else you wouldn't be surprised, you be slapping me on the back saying good for you and asking how was the shag! But no because it's me, because it _little_ Evan Bourne," he spat the word little his nose wrinkling in disgust at the use of the word, "I'm not allowed to have sex! I'm not allowed to be a fucking a man I..."

John blinked in surprise then as he realised Evan was getting up to leave, he lashed out grabbing Evan's arm exclaiming quickly, "Hey that's not what I meant! I'm surprised that you kicked him out. I...I kind of figured you'd be a snuggler. You know that you were the sort to enjoy well a snuggle afterward."

Evan glared at him then with the anger visibly falling away he gave a slight smile, confessing, "With the right partner I love to snuggle as you so cutely put it, but with a stranger no thanks." His shoulders seemed to slump and for a moment he seemed on the verge of saying something else but then the moment was gone and John found himself wanting to apologise for upsetting him.

"Look about last night," he began flinching when Evan glared at him, "I wanted...I wanted to...I'm sorry I came onto to you. I..."

"Why are you sorry?" enquired Evan, his head tilting slightly as he regarded John, "Are you sorry came onto to me or sorry that you were drunk?"

"Sorry that I was drunk!" exclaimed John, "Evan trust me, coming onto you wasn't a mistake, that brief kiss, that I am not sorry about but I am sorry that I tried it on when I was drunk and..." he bowed his head blushing profusely and stumbling over his words as he tried to apologies, "I mean I'm not sorry I did it but I.."

"John," soothed Evan chuckling softly to himself, "It's okay. I kind of over reacted anyway. And I'm sorry I pushed you away," he paused then blushing himself he confessed, "The kiss was kinda nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Evan took a deep breath he asked nervously, "I was wondering maybe if you've got nothing better to do tonight you'd well you'd like to come to dinner with me...maybe..If you're not busy..."

There was an uncomfortable silence broken by the waitress arriving with John's order. As John thanked her he glanced awkwardly at Evan asking, "Are...are you asking me out? On a date?"

For a moment Evan looked at him then with the confidence visibly fading from him the highflier nodded mumbling, "Sorry I know stupid idea I..."

"Yes."

Evan froze not daring to look up in case John was agreeing that he was stupid and not agreeing to the date.

John frowned at the lack of response adding, "Umm I said yes. I'd love to..."

"Really?" exclaimed Evan his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah," grinned John, "Dinner sounds lovely. Where did you have in mind? God please not one of those scary sushi places you and Randy like! I swear you St Louis boys have strange tastes!"

"Okay," laughed Evan, "Not sushi but how about Italian? I know its clichéd but there's supposed to be a really nice family restaurant a few blocks from here and..."

"Can I have garlic bread?" asked John excitedly.

"Umm sure," frowned Evan, "Wait why are you so excited about being allowed garlic bread?"

"Because Randy never lets me order it when we go out," explained John grinning from ear to ear, "Beside you'll have it as well wont you? I mean share it with me?"

"Probably," agreed Evan then leaning closer he dropped his voice to a near velvety whisper, adding, "I may even let you have a taste of my bread stick if you're really good."

John stared at him, opened mouth his eyes almost out on stalks as he gazed at the seemingly innocent Bourne, stunned by the comment that had just come out of the smiling lips.

Leaning back in his chair Evan burst out laughing and shaking his head, he teased fondly, "Get used to it John, I'm not quite the innocent everyone thinks I am."

"So I see," agreed John adding warmly, "And I can't wait to see just how wrong they are about you either."

x o x o x o x o

John hesitated outside the door. He couldn't believe how badly his day had gone. The media stints had overrun then the meet and greet went over time, then his driver failed to turn up meaning that by the time he'd got back to the hotel he was already running over 2 hours late. Added to which Vince decided to have a creative talk with him that meant he was now three hours late and dreading the reception he was going to get when he knocked on Evan's hotel door.

"Hey John,"

John blinked in surprise. He'd excepted anger, maybe even silence but he didn't expect Evan to be smiling at him, the soft brown eyes sparkling with good humour as the younger man regarded him kindly.

"Hi," stammered John. He bit his lip really not sure where to begin but Evan solved that problem for him as the highlighter stepped back offering, "You want to come in?"

"You don't mind?"

"Nope," smiled Evan indicting for John to come in. As John wandered past him Evan called fondly, "I'm guessing you could do with a drink?"

"God yes!" exclaimed John gratefully, "I swear today has been the worse day ever. I..." his voice faded into silence surprised as Evan handed him a wiskey prepared just the way he liked it.

"When you called to cancel dinner and said you'd had such a bad day I asked Randy what your favourite drink," explained Evan chuckling to himself, "I was sort of hoping you'd drop by."

He guided the still silent John to the sofa and pushed the big man down onto it.

Landing with a soft thud John opened his mouth then closed it a few times before he managed to mumbled," Well aren't you full of surprises!"

"You have no idea," replied Evan playfully, pouring himself a drink from the minibar. Padding back over he sank onto the edge of the bed next to the sofa and sipped his drink.

After a few silent but pleasurable moments Evan asked, "So apart from your timings all being screwed up how did the day go?"

"Okay," breathed John, he hadn't realised how scared he'd been of Evan simply blanking him. Having finally had the courage to agree to a date having it ruined by the rest of the world had thrown him off his usual confident stride.

"Its a shame we had to miss dinner though," murmured Evan flicking John a look, adding vampishly, "You missed out on getting to taste my breadstick.." he burst out laughing as John choked on his drink the bigger man actually coughing with surprise.

Flashing a grin at the still giggling Evan, John shook his head mumbling, "Damn it you've good timing. But yeah," he let the grin fade to a smile and locking eyes with Evan he agreed, "I'm really sorry I missed out on that I was looking forward to..." at that moment there was a loud rumbling noise that caught both of them by surprise.

Blushing as he realised it was in fact his stomach John bowed his head mumbling, "Sorry I..."

"You've not eaten, have you?" asked Evan setting his glass down.

As John shook his head Evan pushed himself up off the bed and rounded the edge heading towards the landline phone on the central bed table. Shooting John a look that was half teasing and half affectionate he reprimanded, "Well guess I'll guess have to take care of that then, won't I?"

Without waiting for John to reply he picked up the phone and dialled a number. With John watching on opened mouthed Evan waited a moment then as his call was answered he ordered, "Hi can I order a large beef lasagne, a side salad, a portion of garlic bread and also..." he paused and flicking John a look that made the big man shiver with anticipation Evan added, "one of the Banana splits made for sharing...yeah that's it...how long?..Fabulous thank you." Putting the phone down, he looked over calling, "Dinner'll be here in twenty mins."

John stared at him stunned at how well the smaller man was handling the messing up of their first date.

"You got us a banana split to share?" asked John suddenly realising what Evan had finished the order with.

"Yep,"

"Does it come with cream?"

"With as much cream as you can handle," replied Evan shooting John a meaningful look.

John swore softly shifting uncomfortably as his jeans suddenly felt tighter than ever before. Licking his lips he glanced at the smaller man then without thinking he blurted out, "I thought you didn't screw around with friends."

"I don't." replied Evan flatly.

"So what's going to happen between us?" John screwed his eyes shut clarifying, "I mean come on there's an undeniable attraction between us. Christ that kiss yesterday that was amazing and I...you keep flirting with me and god knows I want you and I..."

Evan moved closer looking earnestly at John asking, "What do you want to happen?"

John looked at him then murmured, "I want you, I want to feel you I want..."

"John I don't do casual sex...with friends I mean," he added quickly seeing John's protest forming on the bigger man's lips, "If we do this, I mean if we have sex if..." he suddenly swore hissing, "Fuck this sounds like I'm trying to use sex to blackmail you into something and I'm not! I'm really not. I'm trying to explain I..."

"You only sleep with friends that you're in love with, that you're involved with, right?" interrupted John his voice strangely soft.

"Yeah," nodded Evan not daring to look at John.

"So the only way I can have sex with you is if...what we go out?"

Evan rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand and nodded miserably.

"Oh," mumbled John sinking back on the sofa.

He regarded the smaller man in front of him noting the way Evan's shoulders seemed to droop and then way the highflier was suddenly not looking at him. Taking a long sip of his drink John mulled over the options in his head his eyes wandering over the compact form in front of him. As the minutes slipped away and the silence got longer and longer John felt his resolve hardening.

Setting his drink down he stood up and touching Evan's arm he whispered, "In that case I guess I better get used to calling you my boyfriend, hadn't I?"

Evan's head shot up so fast he actually cricked his neck. Yelping with pain he tensed as John reached out gently rubbing the protesting muscles the blue eyes sparkling with silently laughter at the expression on Evan's face. Grinning his trade mark grin John chuckled, "Damn it that is such a cute expression!"

He let out a huff of laugher as Evan slapped his side the smaller man still looking decidedly wearily.

"You mean it?" asked Evan after a few moments of search John's face and finding nothing but genuine sincerity, "you would really risk all the teasing, innuendos and general mocking that will take place if you go out with me?"

"Mocking?" John's grin faded slightly, "Evan if anyone has a problem with what we do in private then I suggest they keep it to themselves. Anyone would be honoured to call you their boyfriend..."

"Yeah but John, people aren't going to believe that you let me, the runt of the roster top..."

"Shhh," soothed John pressing a large finger against Evan's protesting lips, "Evan shh. Don't worry about it. You think I give a flying fuck what those dicks think? Hell half of them hate me anyway. so what if I bottom to you, what the hell does that matter anyway,"

He stepped closer, pulling the smaller man closer his arm snaking around Evan's waist holding him closer. Dropping his voice to an almost seductive whisper John murmured, "Anyone can top, Evan. Anyone find a hole and stick their dick in it and claim to be a top but to bottom, to truly bottom, to submit totally to someone - that takes trust and right now there's no one I trust more than you," he brushed his lips over Evan's opened mouth adding softly, "believe me it will be an honour to be filled by you. A real honour."

Evan stared at him then before John could think the high flier was kissing him. Not merely a brushing of lips that they had shared before, this was a genuine heartfelt kiss. It was kiss that made John step back with the ferocity and passion that Evan was showing him. It was a kiss that made John wrap his arms around the smaller man and lift him off the floor. A kiss that sent John into realms of pleasure he had almost forgotten excited. As they broke for air he gave a lopsided grin and chuckled, "Damn if that's how you kiss how the hell do you make love?"

"If you're good you'll find out after dinner," replied Evan stealing a secondary softer kiss, shooting John a killer wink.

x o x o x o x o

John couldn't remember a time when he'd enjoyed a room service meal more. As he wolfed down the superb lasagne Evan sat with him, chatting about everything and nothing, both of them slipping into an easy state with each other. Finally pushing the plate away John popped the last of the garlic bread into him mouth making a little purring noise as he did that made Evan giggle. It was a noise that did things to John. Shifting in his chair he was suddenly very aware of the way Evan was looking at him. Faking a grin he asked, "What?"

"What what?" replied Evan tilting his head questioningly.

"You're staring at me," clarified John.

"Oh, sorry," apologies Evan without a hint of apology in his voice, "I was just thinking I've never seen anyone orgasm over garlic bread before."

"Yeah well," blushed John chuckling at himself, "When you've been banned from ordering for so long it takes on a whole different meaning,"

"So I see," giggled Evan. He paused then locking eyes with John he asked softly, "So was it nice?"

"Yeah it was," agreed John gazing back at Evan feeling the air around them shifting slightly, sensing a slight tensions creeping in between them. A good tension a tension that made John lick his bottom lip and subconsciously shit in his seat.

Evan gave him the warmest smile that flickered for a moment when he moved. It was a flicker John noticed and wiping his mouth clean he asked, "You okay, you keep wincing every now and then?"

"Oh just my back," replied Evan dismissively reaching over to refill John's glass.

"Your back?" asked John, "What's wrong with it?"

"Still feeling that last match," sighed Evan sipping his own drink," Being thrown backwards into the turnbuckle really hurt last time hasn't really cleared up. I'm still bruised..."

"Bruised," murmured John unable to keep the note of excitement out of his voice, "Let me see," he asked.

Evan regarded him a moment then shaking his head he teased, "Are you trying to get me out of my clothes already?"

"Maybe," grinned John winking at him before adding seriously, "But let me see maybe I can help."

Evan sat still his eyes narrowing slightly as he obviously thought about John's request. Then slowly he slid out of his chair and padding around to stand in front of John he smirked at the older man murmuring, "Okay," and with that he started to unbutton his shirt.

Working slowly Evan popped each button open then as the last button came free he slowly shrugged the shirt off catching it on his arms before slowly sliding it all the way off and letting the shirt drop to the floor. Moving slowly he turned in a tight circle presenting his back to John. John couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as he saw the violent purple green bruise spreading over the centre of Evan's back. Absently he reached out his hand ghosting over the bruised flesh his eyes glued to the injured muscles.

Evan shivered as he felt John's fingers brush his skin. Balling his fists he murmured, "See told ya it was still bruised."

"Have you put anything on it?" asked John.

"No," confessed Evan glancing over his shoulder to look at the big man. He blushed then admitted, "I can't actually reach most of it. I'm flexible but not that flexible."

"Oh I know you're flexible," agreed John laughing softly. He stood up almost spooning against Evan in the process. Letting his hand slide up the warm back he caressed the back of Evan's neck and offered, "If you want I could put some ointment on it for you...if you wanted...maybe.." his voice faded into an uncertain silence.

Evan blinked at him them offering a blinding smile he murmured, "That would be really nice but..." he flicked his eyes to the table and to the rapidly melting Sunday. John caught his gaze and with a suddenly surge of confidence he breathed, "We can order another later."

Evan held his gaze then after a few moments the softest warmest smile John had ever been treated to slowly spread over Evan's face and the highflier nodded, agreeing to John's offer.

"Lie face down for me," ordered John his voice muffled as he rummaged in the bathroom hunting for the lotion Evan had been given by the trainers. Wandering back in he gave Evan a grin and squeezing a little of the cream onto his hand he promised, "I'll be gentle."

"You don't have to be," replied Evan turning his head so he could look at John while the older man worked on his back for him, "I won't break."

"I know," breathed John his voice shaking as his hands made first contact with Evan's skin, "But I want to take care of you."

Evan simply gave a little sigh of pleasure as John slowly but firmly started to work the cream into his aching muscles.

John worked methodically starting at the top of the large bruise and moving down. He was honestly working on the bruise but every now and then his hands would wander, either sliding down to caress Evan's sides or even once or twice flowing down far enough to give a fleeting caress to the swell of Evan's jean clad backside. And each time his hands strayed Evan gave soft little mews and purrs that made John groan in response.

Feeling increasingly bold John paused then slowly he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the small of Evan's back gaining a loud groan of pleasure in return. He flared his hands over Evan's hips caressing the firm body loving the way Evan's body bucked under him, the highflier all but undulating against his touch.

Rolling over Evan lay staring up at John a warm smirk spreading over his face as he watched John lick his lips. Without speaking John simply reached forward and popped the button on Evans' jeans. Carefully he popped each button in turn, his hands almost shaking as he slowly revealed the black jockey shorts beneath. Evan gave a slight groan then catching John's wrist searching the big man's face.

John simply smiled at him and shooting him a comforting wink he slowly eased the jeans down. He felt his breath catch as he finally got to see his prize. He couldn't remember how long he'd waited for this moment, how many nights he'd spent wondering what Evan looked like beneath the tights. And now he knew. He lowered his head nuzzling the wrapped package rubbing his face like an exited cat over Evan's groin all but mewing when he felt Evan's hand carding his hair. For a few moments they stayed in the strange embrace, John nuzzling his face against Evan's groin as Evan stroked his head.

Looking up John gave Evan a blinding smile. Pressing a kiss against the clothed hips he carefully eased the jockey shorts away revealing his true prize. He took a moment to observe the tempting shaft, noting how it twitched and throbbed as his breath hit it. Then before Evan could think John simply closed his lips around the tip of the tempting shaft and started to suck.

The blowjob was sinfully slow neither man wanting to rush the moment now it was finally here. As John proceeded to give him an amazing blowjob Evan arched against the mattress little mews and yaps escaping his throat as John worked him expertly. Feeling his body reacting Evan let his eyes close planning on enjoying every single moment.

Stroking the short blonde hair he suddenly forced John's head up murmuring hoarsely, "John...John...Johnny enough..."

Slowly blue eyes opened and looked at him the delight at the pet name shining within in. Smiling Evan stroked his hair pulling on it gently easing John's mouth away from his throbbing shaft, "Keep that up and this will be over before its begun," soothed Evan. He set up forcing John to sit back on his heels. Caressing the side of John's face Evan asked seductively, "Strip for me?"

John slid off the bed grinning like a fool as he ripped his shirt off flinging it aside without a seconds thought. Evan propped himself up on his elbows watching as John quickly disposed of his trousers as well. Standing with his arms spread wide John called, "Well like what you see?"

"Yeah," replied Evan," I really like what I see," he paused biting his lip a moment before locking eye with John and ordering softly, "Turn around." He groaned as John's backside came into view. Licking his lips he ordered breathlessly, "Go and stand against the wall brace yourself against it."

John didn't even think to question the strange order. He simply obeyed. Glancing back over his shoulder he was treated to the sight of Evan sliding off the bed and stalking towards him. He almost groaned with desire there was something about Evan in this mood that did things to John's brain that he'd ever thought possible. As Evan drew level he smiled and running a hand down John's body he stoked him almost like one strokes a spooked horse murmuring softly, "So beautiful, so perfect...god John I..." his voice faded into a lust filled sigh and before John could comprehend what was happening he was arching in pure delight as a warm hot tongue swiped over his entrance frying his brain.

John's body arched in pure pleasure the large backside thrusting backwards filling Evan's hands and all but smothering his face. Not that either man cared, both of them were lost in the sheer pleasure of the moment. John groaned loudly one hand curling into a fist as he tried to contain his more vocal side. Evan pulled back a moment gasping for breath and seeing the look on John's face he called, "Let go John, no hiding."

John forced his eyes open and looking over his shoulder staring down at Evan he panted, "God I want to touch myself but..."

"Then do it," whispered Evan kissing each butt cheek in turn, "Let me see you touch yourself,"

John groaned then as Evan resumed the mind blowing rim job he slowly reached down and started to touch his own shaft. The double movement meant that within seconds his hips were jerking back and forth caught between Evan's mouth talented mouth and his own knowledgeable fingers.

Pulling back Evan sat on his heels relishing the sight of John jerking himself, the image framed by the thick thighs he'd been lusting over for so long. Leaning in he pressed a kiss to the base of John sac giggling at the loud expletive the kiss drew from John. Then with a wicked smile he slowly got to his feet. Running a hand down John's back he suddenly spanked John's arse, gaining a loud yelp of surprise and a fond glare from the big man. Grinning at him Evan leant in and claiming John's mouth for a hard kiss he ordered, "Get on the bed, lie down on your front for me."

John nodded scrambling to obey. He flung himself down the thick legs automatically parting, his backside coming up off the mattress all but wagging in Evan's direction a silent but all too obvious plea for what was coming next. Evan smirked and taking his time slowly moved to the bed. Reaching over to the bedside cabinet he grabbed the lube and condom. Setting them beside John he knelt on the bed straddling John's thighs. Kneading the large backside he murmured, "Waited so long for this.." he leant down and spooning his smaller compact body against John's broad back he pressed a biting kiss against the back of John's neck whispering, "Tell me what you want, Johnny."

"You," replied John without hesitation, "I want you. I want you to fill me up," he twisted around and pulling Evan down he claimed a hard kiss of his own begging, "Please give it to me. Give me everything no holding back." Evan searched John's face and with a wicked smile he nodded promising, "I'll give you everything I promise."

John grinned then turned back round laying his head on his folded arms. Evan sat up trying to calm his berthing. Grabbing the lube he squeezed a liberal amount on his hand and warming it quickly he slowly circled John's entrance before slowly pushing a finger in. John hissed in pleasure loving the way Evan was working him groaning with need he urged, "Two, I can take two, I won't break."

"I know," replied Evan leaning down to kiss John's spine, "But I want to make sure there's no pain whatsoever."

John smiled to himself he'd figured Evan would be an amazingly caring top and he'd been right. He arched as three fingers slowly slid in stretching him out preparing him for what he really wanted. He twisted his head round and watched as Evan quickly opened the condom and slid it over the impressive erection he was sporting. An erection that made John absently lick his lips hungrily. Once he was happy Evan applied a little more lube to John's entrance then bracing himself above the big man he held himself steady then slowly pushed in.

John arched up to meet him his head dropping down to the pillow as Evan pushed in further the thick cock slowly forcing its way into John all too willing body. For a moment the high flier stayed still letting John adjust then when John thought he would go mad with waiting Evan started moving. It was barely more than a gentle rocking of the hips at first, but it was enough to make John groan loudly, his eyes screwing shut as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him.

Evan smirked watching John come undone beneath him. He was waiting for the tell-tale moment when the pealing would start. He didn't have to wait long. Within seconds John was mewing with need, pleading with him to go faster but Evan didn't. He kept the same slow torturously perfect rocking motion, giving John just enough but barely moving.

"Jesus Evan," hissed John, "Please...please I need more...fuck...Evan please just fuck me!"

Evan giggled and leaning down he kissed the side of John's face whispered, "Told you I'd make you beg."

John's eyes flew open and he grinned hissing, "You were right now quit teasing me and start fucking me...please baby please?"

Evan shivered at the use of the word _baby_ and dropping his head down he rested his forehead against John's hair. Taking a moment to compose himself, he shifted his stance widening the spread of his knees and bracing himself on his arms. Holding his breath for a second he let it go and whispered, "As you wish."

And with that he let rip. Driving ball deep into John, he slammed the bigger man's hips straight into the bed, making John groan loudly the big body arching as Evan started to drill him through the mattress. It was everything John had fantasised about and more. Despite his stature Evan was proving himself to be a powerful lover and as he rode John's arse, John felt himself losing what little control he had left.

He started humping the mattress in earnest, loving the way Evan was rolling hips with each drive meaning that John was gaining the maximum pleasure from each thrust and it was frying John's brains. But only a few minutes later just as John was getting close to the edge he felt Evan pull out. He felt the all too comforting weight removed from his back and for a moment panic started to build up inside him but then strong hands were flipping him over and pulling him roughly to the edge of the bed.

Grabbing John's calves Evan lifted the big man's legs up resting them on his shoulders as he stood at the side of the bed. Smiling down as John frowned up at him, Evan explained, "I wanted to see your face. I want to watch you as you come part for me."

John nodded not sure his voice would work right then. As Evan drove back in John arched off the bed. The position wasn't that comfortable - he was too big to be bent in two - but he didn't care. He didn't care what Evan did to him right then he was too lost in the mind numbing pleasure Evan was giving him. He felt a firm hand closing around his shaft jerking him off it. It was almost too much and crying out with pleasure John tried to hold on, tried to hold back but he failed. With a loud grunt and arching up off the bed, suddenly he was cummign shooting all over his own stomach and abs.

Slumping back down he was shaking from the orgasm his breath coming in short sharp gaps but each gasp ended in a near yelp as Evan continued to drive in hard, chasing his own orgasm. John spread his legs even wider letting Evan take whatever he wanted, driving up to meet the highflier's forceful thrusts, loving the way he could feel his body reacting. But just as he was getting used to the rhythm of Evan's near frantic thrust the smaller man was gone – stepping away from the bed regarding John with the strangest expression. Just as John opened his mouth to ask what was wrong Evan ordered, "Off the bed. Get on you knees for me," breathed Evan smiling vampishly at the big man.

John frowned but then as Evan cocked his head he suddenly realised what the smaller man intended to do.

Scrambling to get off the bed he all but fell over, his legs like jelly after the hard loving Evan had just given him. Sinking to his knees he looked up at Evan and grinned. Evan grinned back and ripping the condom off he stroked his cock biting his lip in anticipation.

"God do it, Evan, do it please," nodded John. This was what held longed for, to be claimed, to be totally and utterly submissive to the smaller man.

He closed his eyes whimpering in delight as Evan slowly wiped the hard shaft over his cheeks before slowly forcing the swollen cock into his mouth. John sucked greedily on the shaft loving the way Evan kept one hand fisted in his hair holding his head still. John spread his legs wider his hand snaking down to stroke his own renewed erection.

Evan groaned loudly hissing, "Fuck John...I..."

John's eyes flew open and he had to pleasure of watching Evan come apart for him. He felt Evan's shaft tensing and as Evan withdrew John closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. He shivered as stream after stream hit his face, he could feel it dripping down his cheek and he loved it. The room was silent except for their desperate gasps, both of them trying to get their collective breath back.

Slowly Evan knelt down, joining John on the soft hotel carpet. Reaching out his hands cupped John's face and, with a slow almost reverent tenderness, he leant forward pressing his lips against John's cum strained ones. Slowly John responded, his own hands coming up to caress Evan's face, pulling the smaller man closer as they deepened the kiss. The two of them all but drowning in the afterglow of their first coupling.

Breaking the kiss with a sigh Evan smiled shyly at John and asked, "Well, was it as good as you hoped?"

"You have no idea how amazing it was," breathed John, "But there was one thing missing..."

"What?" asked Evan, his face crumpling at the thought it had been less than perfect for John, "What was missing?"

"The ring," replied John

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to fuck me in the middle of the ring," explained John kissing Evan's growing pout, "You said you wanted to lay me face down and fuck me in the ring..." he gave a mischievous grin adding, "Now that would make it perfect."

Evan blinked at him then giggling he shook his head and leaning in to claim another kiss he promised, "Well maybe if you're good I'll do that for you one day."

John shivered in anticipation and wrapping his arms around the compact figure he pulled Evan closer asking, "Do I get to stay?"

Evan tensed – remembering their conversion from earlier in the day – then pulling back so he could see John's face he nodded offering, "As long as you like."

John grinned then glancing behind Evan he looked at the ruined banana split and chuckling loudly, he offered, "How about we get cleaned up and I order us a new dessert?"

"Sounds good," agreed Evan.

Evan got to his feet then holding his hand out he wiggled his fingers smiling broadly when John closed his hand around it and allowed him to help him to his feet. They stood for a moment both realising the significance of what had just happened and perhaps even more scarily what the future held now held for them as lovers.

Without speaking John pulled Evan closer and, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, he brushed a kiss into the soft brown hair, making himself a silent promise that no matter what happened he would do everything to protect Evan from the comments and worse that they both knew would be coming their way. But right then at that moment wrapped together still riding high on their post orgasm highs neither man cared about anything expect each other.

Fin x


End file.
